


Sull'orlo del tramonto

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Un incontro casuale nei boschi intorno a Vesuvia cambia la vita di due personaggi.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636
Collections: Both Yuri/Lesbian and non yuri/Lesbian, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories





	Sull'orlo del tramonto

Kallistò guardò verso il tramonto. Il sole affondava in una spuma d’oro, tra flutti rosa. La luce onirica ritagliava in lontananza il profilo di Vesuvia, con le sue cupole moresche, le sue torri aguzze, le guglie del palazzo comitale. Era quasi sempre stata là, come un sogno, per tutti i diciotto anni della sua vita. Se occorreva andare a procurarsi qualcosa in città, sua madre inviava piuttosto sua sorella maggiore. Del mondo, Kallistò non conosceva altro che il villaggio di Hestìa - e quel fantasma di Vesuvia, che lei stava spiando tra i rami dell’albero su cui si era arrampicata.

In quel punto del bosco, crescevano molte mandragole. Era il motivo per cui sua madre l’aveva spedita lì. Le servivano per i suoi preparati contro l’impotenza e la sterilità, o per procurare un aborto. Data la sua consuetudine con quella pianta dalla radice bizzarra, Kallistò sapeva benissimo che le leggende che la circondavano non erano vere: nessun urlo sovrumano era mai sorto a ucciderla, quando le sradicava. Però, il compito di raccogliere le mandragole le aveva sempre instillato inquietudine. Era un vegetale che cresceva perlopiù nei terreni ove erano sepolti molti cadaveri. Perciò, ogniqualvolta la ragazza visitava le aree della foresta più ricche di mandragole, non poteva fare a meno di immaginare mucchi putrefatti e orbite scavate sotto i suoi piedi.

Cautamente, scivolò giù dal ramo ove si era appollaiata e discese pian piano a terra. Approdò con grazia accanto al cesto delle mandragole raccolte e se lo pose sottobraccio. Imboccò il sentiero nella direzione di Hestìa.

Quello che successe in quel momento fu troppo rapido.

Uno sbuffo, un nitrito - e un salto di lato, per evitare di essere travolta dalla _bestia._ Kallistò cadde a terra. Il cesto rotolò, le mandragole finirono sparse.

Il galoppo si fermò di botto. Una calda e profonda voce femminile (alquanto alterata) tratteneva la cavalcatura con secchi comandi. Rialzandosi e spolverandosi la gonna, la ragazza cercò di realizzare cosa fosse successo.

«Scusa, scusami tanto… Ti sei fatta male?»

L’ignota amazzone si era avvicinata a Kallistò. Nelle sue parole, serpeggiava un sincero accoramento. La giovane studiò l’altra con una veloce occhiata.

Doveva avere tutt’al più un paio d’anni più di lei. Era longilinea e alta, inverosimilmente alta, soprattutto agli occhi di lei, che era sempre stata piccolina. Una ricchissima chioma di ricci porporini le pioveva libera dal capo, fino alle anche. La libertà della capigliatura sembrava quasi contrastare con la nettezza e la pulizia del suo abito da equitazione: giacca e pantaloni neri; ricami e bottoni argentati; un vaporoso cravattino bianco fermato da una spilla d’argento con una pietra rossa; volant pure rossi e alti stivali. La sua pelle era bruna più di quella di Kallistò; i lineamenti erano di una dolcezza incredibile. Ma le sopracciglia erano spesse e decise e il naso le conferiva un severo profilo aquilino. Le labbra piccole e tumide, pur senza un velo di trucco, avevano una sfumatura color granato. Gli occhi, soprattutto, erano incredibili: affusolati, fra lunghe ciglia dall’aria malinconica, avevano iridi _rosa_.

Anche a Kallistò, che non era esperta di vita cittadina o altolocata, era chiaro che la sconosciuta doveva essere una nobildonna. Anche perché la sua cavalcatura nera, lucente e focosa non era certo il mulo di un contadino.

Eppure, quell’elegante bellezza era tutta confusa e imbarazzata davanti a lei, con una premura spontanea che nessuna sua pari si sarebbe mai sognata. Di sicuro, non se l’erano mai sognata gli altri cavalieri che (raramente, per fortuna) le avevano attraversato la strada. Nel migliore dei casi, tiravano dritto senza curarsi di lei. Nel peggiore, avrebbero potuto… beh, meglio che non si accorgessero della sua esistenza.

«Le mandragole…» le sfuggì.

Prontamente, la dama si chinò e cominciò a raccogliere le piante cadute dal cesto.

«Ma… ma… Milady…!» balbettò la contadina, esterrefatta.

«Ci mancherebbe. Te le ho fatte cadere io!» concluse l’altra. Riempì il cesto e lo porse galantemente a Kallistò. Involontariamente, le loro mani si sfiorarono.

«Purtroppo, cavalcare non è mai stato il mio forte» ammise la sconosciuta, arrossendo fino alle orecchie. «E sì che mia madre ce l’ha messa tutta per insegnarmi bene…»

«La buona volontà delle mamme è una gran cosa, ma non è tutto… Noi figlie facciamo sempre quello che possiamo» solidarizzò l’altra. Contagiata dalla spontaneità della gran signora, anche lei stava dimenticando le formalità.

«Fra l’altro, Hekàte è la mia preferita, ma… oggi, era d’umore un po’ strano» spiegò l’amazzone, facendo un cenno alla splendida giumenta nera. «Sembrava che avesse fretta di passare di qui…»

Legata al ramo d’un albero, Hekàte si era totalmente calmata. Quale che fosse la ragione della sua premura, doveva aver raggiunto l’obiettivo.

«I cavalli mi sono sempre sembrati un po’ matti» commentò Kallistò. «Non stupidi, per carità… ma non mi viene da entrarci in confidenza».

«Io non ho potuto evitarlo, invece» sospirò l’amazzone. «A corte, i cavalli servono per tutto… svago, parate, viaggi in carrozza…»

«A corte? Lei vive a palazzo con la contessa?» s’incuriosì Kallistò.

Un’espressione di sorpresa colse l’interlocutrice: «Ma… io _sono_ la contessa!»

La contadina sgranò gli occhi. Era Lilinka Nazali Satrinava-Devorak in persona, allora… Ne conosceva il nome, per via dei racconti della sorella e delle notizie che trapelavano a Hestìa. Ma non l’aveva mai vista propriamente. Anche perché era succeduta alla madre da poco.

«Ecco… Io… Mi spiace…»

«Ma non ti devi dispiacere!» Lilinka Nazali si aprì in un gran sorriso. «Poco fa, mi hai chiamato “Milady”… credevo mi avessi riconosciuta. Ma avrei dovuto capire che, in una zona così fuori mano, non tutti devono essere abituati a vedermi… Piuttosto, se posso chiederlo: dove stavi andando? Potrei darti un passaggio».

Kallistò, a quell’offerta così gentile e fuor dell’ordinario, rimase ancora più allibita. Però, l’ora ormai inclinava alla sera… E _aveva voglia_ di prolungare quella situazione così piacevole, con quella contessa così _strana_.

«Sì… grazie!»

Lilinka Nazali la aiutò a salire sulla sella di Hekàte. Poi, una volta slegata la giumenta dal ramo, montò a propria volta e prese le redini.

Mentre guidava la cavalcatura lungo il sentiero, sentiva le braccia sottili di Kallistò allacciarsi alla sua vita e ne provava un curioso piacere. Attraverso i panni larghi, il corpo della ragazza doveva essere come quello di un uccellino. Persino i suoi seni avevano un che di pungente, nella schiena di Lilinka Nazali.

«Scusa… Non ti ho chiesto chi sia tu!» si accorse.

«Io? Io sono Kallistò di Àrtemis, del villaggio di Hestìa… quello dove stiamo andando».

«E qual è il tuo lavoro?»

«Per ora, do una mano a mia madre, che è levatrice… raccolgo per lei le erbe che mi chiede. Ho imparato a usarle per curare le persone e per fare incanti…»

«Una strega? Meraviglioso! Uno dei miei zii è un mago bravissimo… E anche mia madre se la cava… Avevo anche una specie di bisnonna onoraria, che sapeva fare sia la strega che la levatrice… Ho imparato qualcosa anch’io…»

La parlantina della contessa era divenuta d’un tratto inarrestabile, come se temesse di scordarsi quello che aveva da dire. Kallistò la lasciò terminare.

«Oh, non so se posso dire di essere una strega… So fare poca roba… Non sono nemmeno destinata a ereditare il mestiere di mia madre. Ha preferito istruire mia sorella maggiore, per questo. A Hestìa, non occorrono tante levatrici…»

«Cosa pensi che farai, allora?» fece Lilinka Nazali, quasi apprensiva.

«Non lo so ancora…» mormorò la ragazza.

Calò una parentesi di silenzio.

«Posso chiederLe dove stava andando, Milady? Sa… non vorrei farLe fare tardi…» accennò Kallistò, per rompere quella pausa greve.

«Dammi pure del tu!» la invitò la contessa. «Quanto al resto… non preoccuparti. Stavo solo facendo un giretto di svago… Nel mio tempo libero, mi sento un filino sola, da quando è partito il mio… il mio _cugino preferito_ ».

All’altra, non sfuggì il tremolio nella voce di Lilinka Nazali. Qualsiasi cosa volessero suggerire quelle parole, si trattava di ben altro che non di una mite nostalgia per un parente. Quasi istintivamente, rafforzò la stretta intorno ai fianchi dell’amazzone. Questa non fece cenno di esserne infastidita.

«Posso scendere qui» spiegò Kallistò, quando vide diradarsi gli alberi e il sentiero discendere lungo un percorso noto. «Una breve passeggiata e sarò a Hestìa».

«Se vuoi…» accettò Lilinka Nazali. In effetti, non aveva voglia di comparire davanti ai compaesani della ragazza e tantomeno davanti alla sua famiglia. Non aveva voglia di sentirsi fare domande sul suo rapporto con Kallistò, o di raccogliere ringraziamenti sperticati che non riteneva di meritare… Nonostante avesse dovuto abituarsi, le relazioni (specialmente con gli estranei) erano per lei un’immensa fatica. Leggere le loro espressioni, sopportare le ondate delle loro emozioni… sentire le proprie… comprendere le loro aspettative e soddisfarle… No, quella sera non aveva voglia di tutto quello. Aveva voglia solo di silenzio e di godersi la compagnia di quella nuova amica, che le era andata a genio subito - le capitava di entusiasmarsi per qualcuno così, a pelle. Tutte le persone erano un mistero, per Lilinka Nazali, tranne quelle - come Kallistò - che parevano toccare immediatamente le sue corde più profonde, ignote a lei stessa.

Smontò da sella e aiutò anche l’altra a scendere. Affondando le sue mani nei larghi vestiti della contadina, ne sentì le costole dure e il calore intenso della sua pelle. La fissò per un attimo negli occhi grandi e verdissimi, che spiccavano ancor più nel suo volto olivastro - un volto piccolo, da elfo, con gli zigomi pronunciati e le labbra tumide. Il naso non era aquilino come il suo, ma era comunque ben pronunciato, leggermente più largo del suo. Non era una fisionomia esattamente oleografica, eppure aveva una sua fresca grazia. Lilinka Nazali ebbe il fugace, ma fortissimo impulso di baciare quel viso - si trattenne in tempo.

Kallistò si aggiustò la gonna e il foulard sul capo; controllò che le mandragole non si fossero guastate; poi, si voltò per un’ultima volta verso la contessa: «Grazie mille…» Fece per partire.

«Un attimo!» la fermò Lilinka Nazali. «Ti andrebbe… ti andrebbe di passare a trovarmi a palazzo, qualche volta? Sono libera tutti i giorni, a questa stessa ora…»

Un lieve rossore colorò le guance di Kallistò: «Dici sul serio? Ma… io non ho abiti adatti!»

«Non importa, te li regalerò io!» promise precipitosamente l’altra. Guardando la sua nuova amica, i vestiti erano decisamente l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. «Te l’ho detto: non ho una gran compagnia, ultimamente… Non ti stresserei certo con l’etichetta, se mi facessi il piacere di visitarmi».

Toccò a Lilinka Nazali arrossire, mentre pronunciava queste ultime parole. La contadina la gratificò con un sorriso radioso: «Quand’è così… volentieri!»

«Sai come arrivare a palazzo?»

«Chiederò a mia sorella, che conosce la città!»

Kallistò si congedò, salutando la contessa con la mano. Lilinka Nazali si sorprese a sentire il suo cuore palpitare con furia, come non faceva da un anno… da quando suo cugino Ariel era partito.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nelle stanze della contessa, si udì un garbato ticchettio. Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.

«Avanti!» disse Lilinka Nazali. Stava per salire nella Torre di Contemplazione… Sperò che si trattasse di qualcosa di rapido.

Entrò Iuventius, il capocameriere. Sembrava alquanto interdetto.

«Mi scusi il disturbo, Milady, ma… è appena arrivata ai cancelli del palazzo una contadinella a dorso d’asino. Dice che è stata invitata a visitarLa…» Ogni sillaba del suo discorso stillava incredulità. Ancor maggiore fu il suo stupore, quando la contessa s’illuminò in volto, dimenticando in un tratto la Torre di Contemplazione e qualsiasi proposito di sana solitudine per quel tardo pomeriggio.

«Vi ha detto anche come si chiama?» si premurò, per esattezza.

«Qualcosa come… Kall… Kallistò. Sì, Kallistò di Àrtemis. Del villaggio di Hestìa» precisò Iuventius.

«Facciamola entrare subito!» giubilò Lilinka Nazali - e si slanciò per i corridoi, precedendo il capocameriere. Lui si affrettò a seguirla, non senza un cumulo d’interrogativi che non osava esprimere. L’ultima volta che aveva visto la sua signora così animata era stato un anno prima, in occasione dell’ultima visita di suo cugino Ariel. Da allora, era rimasta fasciata da una greve melancolia, che aveva suscitato non poche preoccupazioni e chiacchiere nella servitù. Questa non doveva essere una qualsiasi popolana che veniva a implorare favori… Iuventius si mise all’erta. Anche se la novità non doveva essere malvagia. Il buonumore della contessa poteva soltanto giovare a tutta la vita del palazzo.

Ai cancelli del giardino, trovarono la paziente Kallistò. Era scesa dal dorso dell’asino e lo teneva per le briglie. Lilinka Nazali la contemplò con un tuffo al cuore. La giovane aveva cercato di darsi un tono, come poteva: aveva un grembiule bianchissimo e un foulard nuovo. Anziché essere scalza, come il giorno in cui aveva incontrato la contessa nel bosco, si era infilata ai piedi un paio di scarpe che si era chiaramente cucita da sola, con stracci di recupero. Ma quello che onorò davvero la sua aristocratica amica fu il sorriso di timida e travolgente emozione che si aprì su quel volto olivastro.

«Oh, Kallistò, sono felicissima!» Lilinka Nazali, di slancio, le corse incontro e la abbracciò forte. «Ehm, scusa…» si ricredette dopo pochi secondi. «Mi sto forse prendendo troppa confidenza?»

«Ma figurati!» balbettò l’ospite. «Dovrei essere io ad essere in soggezione…»

Le dita della contadina indugiarono un poco lungo le maniche della camicia di Lili, come incredule per la morbidezza di quella stoffa.

«Iuventius, gentilmente, potresti accompagnare l’asino nelle scuderie?» richiese la contessa, senza staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi di Kallistò. «Certo, Milady!» Il capocameriere prese per la briglia la docile bestia e la condusse con sé, ricacciando indietro la propria curiosità verso quella strana coppia di ragazze.

Lilinka Nazali prese energicamente sottobraccio la visitatrice e cominciò a condurla verso l’ingresso del palazzo. Kallistò non si perdeva un dettaglio del giardino e sgranava gli occhi, davanti al labirinto di siepi, alla fontana con la statua del Capricorno, alle rose, ai maestosi salici piangenti.

«Com’è andato il viaggio da Hestìa a qui?» si premurò Lili.

«Abbastanza bene…» rispose l’altra, con un velo di stanchezza nella voce limpida. «Mia sorella mi ha dato buone indicazioni. Poi, in città, mi sono arrangiata io a chiedere qualche dritta in più… Mi sono fermata a parlare coi proprietari di un bel negozio di magia che ho incontrato sulla strada. Hanno erbe che neppure io mi sognavo… E sembra che ti conoscano bene. Mi hanno dato loro le ultime informazioni che mi servivano. Una bella signora paffuta, con un sacco di ricci rossi… E quello che doveva essere suo marito… ma non riuscivo a capire se fosse un uomo o una donna».

Lilinka Nazali s’illuminò. «Ah! Hai conosciuto i miei zii, Portia e Asra! Lei lavorava a palazzo, da giovane… e anche lui è sempre stato molto amico dei miei». (Stava per dilungarsi nei dettagli delle vicende sentimentali che avevano legato Portia a sua madre e Asra a suo padre… ma si trattenne in tempo). «Sono i genitori di quel mio caro cugino che ti dicevo…» Un sussulto di dolore la prese, al pensiero. Ma lo lasciò cadere.

«I tuoi zii? Ma non sono di famiglia nobile… o sbaglio?» fece Kallistò.

«Beh… Loro no. La zia Portia è la sorella di mio padre, il dottor Devorak… che ha sposato mia madre, la contessa precedente. Ecco da cosa è nata la parentela. A ogni modo, sono sempre stati i benvenuti a palazzo anche prima di questi matrimoni. E vedo più spesso loro che non le mie zie e i miei cugini aristocratici in Prakra, per ovvie ragioni».

Kallistò annuì tranquillamente. Poi, si accigliò. «Il dottor Devorak?»

Persino a Hestìa erano arrivate le voci per cui lui era il principale sospettato di aver ucciso il conte Lucio, il primo marito della madre di Lili. Era una storia incredibile… Julian Devorak era sparito per tre anni, poi si era consegnato spontaneamente ed erano stati scoperti indizi della sua innocenza… ma era stato impiccato lo stesso… ed era _resuscitato._ Tutto incredibile, tutto raccontato con le frange che la fantasia contadinesca sapeva suggerire, nelle sere di riposo coi vicini di casa. Non era però sicura che sarebbe stato delicatissimo parlarne proprio con sua figlia.

«Nessuno a corte ha fatto difficoltà, quando… quando tua madre ha deciso di sposarlo?»

Lilinka Nazali si morse un labbro. «Sai che io e i miei non ne abbiamo mai parlato tanto? Mamma ha sempre chiuso il discorso dicendo che erano stati trovati compromessi circa il titolo da dare a papà e il suo ruolo a corte… che lui, comunque, negli ambienti di palazzo era già abituato a vivere, visto che è stato medico personale del conte precedente e della mamma… Ma non le faceva piacere parlarne e io non ho insistito. L’unica cosa che conta, del resto, è che papà sia contento e che il mio diritto al trono non sia mai stato minacciato».

Studiò l’espressione di Kallistò. Non riusciva a capire se fosse annoiata o meno. A ogni modo, cambiò discorso.

«Ho notato che ti sei fatta bella, per venire qui!» si complimentò. La contadina arrossì: «Ma non è niente di che…»

«Io ho apprezzato!» ammiccò Lilinka Nazali. «Comunque, ti avevo promesso di regalarti vestiti nuovi e intendo mantenere la promessa».

Avevano salito la gradinata che portava al portone del palazzo. Le guardie, ovviamente, le lasciarono passare senza fare una piega.

Sotto le volte a crociera del corridoio rosato, s’imbatterono nel console Valerius. La contessa lo salutò col solito affetto. Kallistò chinò il capo in segno di rispetto. Lui rispose a entrambi i cenni, ma rimase impassibile. Dentro di sé, studiava la coppia di ragazze, intuendo forse più di quello che esse stesse avessero già compreso in quel momento. Ciò che vedeva nella propria testa non lo rendeva affatto felice. Già la contessa madre, Nadia Satrinava, aveva avuto l’idea discutibile di sposare quell’arnese del Devorak, mezzo pirata con l’hobby del farsi passare per assassino… Una mossa a dir poco insolita, per una donna metodica e pensosa come lei… Ora, la figlia si era scelta una _favorita_ rozza e ignorante, pescata dalla campagna. Conoscendo Lilinka Nazali, c’erano da aspettarsi ulteriori sviluppi. Perlomeno, era già una gran cosa che non avesse dato seguito alla propria palese passione incestuosa per il cugino. Non sarebbe stata una _liaison_ facile da coonestare, quella… Fosse stato uno dei cugini aristocratici da parte materna, sarebbe potuta sembrare una buona mossa matrimoniale… Ma quel pezzente di mago ambiguo e sfuggente, identico ai genitori, sarebbe stato solo un’infamia.

Comunque, il console non aveva intenzione di discutere con Lilinka Nazali. La giovane contessa riusciva a superare la madre in testardaggine e contrastarla su una faccenda di cuore sarebbe stato tanto estenuante quanto inutile. Oltre a quello, Valerius covava un sentimento che non avrebbe mai ammesso, neppure sotto tortura: _desiderava vederla felice._

Mentre ancora il console rimuginava su tutto questo, le due ragazze avevano raggiunto le stanze private di Lilinka Nazali. Quest’ultima ignorò lo sguardo sbalordito di Kallistò davanti ai grandi battenti in legno scolpito ed entrò nella camera. Era abbastanza simile a quella dove dormiva sua madre, con un letto a baldacchino, alte e ampie finestre e sottili cortine che separavano l’alcova dal resto dello spazio. Soltanto, i colori prevalenti non erano il rosa e il viola, ma il rosso e l’argento.

«Giusto ieri ho adocchiato qualcosa che dovrebbe andarti benissimo…» mormorò Lilinka Nazali, aprendo l’immenso guardaroba e ficcandovi il capo. «Ah, ecco!»

Ne estrasse un abito a corpetto, di morbida stoffa verde smeraldo, con ricami argentati, maniche a sbuffo e gonna arricciata. Era chiaramente troppo corto per l’elevata statura della contessa. Le era stato regalato dalla zia Navra, una delle sorelle di sua madre, quando Lilinka Nazali era poco più che una bambina. Non l’aveva mai indossato.

«A occhio e croce, dovrebbe essere della tua taglia» commentò, mostrando il vestito all’ospite. «Che ne dici?»

«È magnifico…» mormorò Kallistò, quasi commossa.

«Addirittura!» La contessa scoppiò a ridere. «Beh, ne sono contenta. Puoi indossarlo subito… Te lo lascerò sul letto e chiuderò le cortine, così avrai un po’ di privacy».

Si allontanò dall’alcova e accostò i veli che la chiudevano. Non erano così opachi, in realtà… La sagoma dell’ospite era solo vagamente dissimulata da quelle stoffe così sottili. Cercò insistentemente di guardare altrove, deglutendo.

«Ehm… Scusa… Potresti aiutarmi?»

La vocina di Kallistò la sorprese. Rossa e col cuore in tumulto, la contessa rispose al richiamo.

La ragazza aveva già indossato il vestito, ma non riusciva a chiuderlo sulla schiena. Con le mani tremanti, Lilinka Nazali si concentrò su quei bottoni così piccoli e ostici (li aveva sempre odiati). Mentre li chiudeva, uno per uno, la schiena magra e olivastra della ragazza sembrava ammiccarle.

Finita l’opera, lanciò un’occhiata a Kallistò. «Sei un incanto!» esclamò di cuore, con la sua bella voce da mezzosoprano. «Guardati allo specchio!»

L’altra si affrettò a eseguire. I suoi grandi occhi verdi scintillarono di gioia.

«Oddio… Grazie del regalo!»

Stavolta, fu lei a slanciarsi verso la contessa e ad abbracciarla forte.

«È troppo bello per indossarlo a Hestìa…» borbottò poi, rabbuiandosi.

«Vorrà dire che te lo metterai le prossime volte che verrai a trovarmi» conciliò Lilinka Nazali.

Kallistò le rispose con un sorriso. Poi, sembrò ricordare qualcosa: «Anch’io ti ho portato un regalo… anche se non fa bella figura come questo…»

Tornò verso i vestiti abbandonati sul letto e prese un fagottino che la contessa non aveva notato prima. Glielo presentò, aprendolo con cura: era colmo di frutti di bosco, scelti con cura, lucenti nelle loro tinte rosso scuro e violacee.

«È un pensiero stupendo!» trillò Lilinka Nazali. «Andiamo a gustarceli in giardino?»

«Perché no?»

Le due ragazze ripercorsero i corridoi del palazzo e uscirono. Il sole era ormai bassissimo all’orizzonte.

«Vista l’ora, non credo ti convenga tornare a Hestìa oggi» commentò la contessa. «Se per te non è un problema, potrai restare a dormire a palazzo. Posso inviare un messaggio a tua madre, se non vuoi che si preoccupi».

«In realtà, mi aveva raccomandato anche lei di non rimettermi in via troppo tardi. Mi aveva anche indicato una pensioncina di poche pretese… Ma, ovviamente, preferirei restare qui, se ti fa piacere». Nel dirlo, Kallistò arrossì violentemente. Si morse un labbro. C’era qualcosa che non era sicura di poter dire alla sua nuova amica…

«Cosa c’è?» fece Lilinka Nazali, allarmata. Non era una gran lettrice di espressioni facciali, ma questo non faceva che renderla più apprensiva, quando il volto di qualcuno mutava atteggiamento. Fra l’altro, le emozioni di Kallistò sembravano penetrare nella sua pelle.

«Ecco… La mamma è un po’ preoccupata per me» soffiò precipitosamente la contadina. «Ci conosciamo da così poco e tu mi dai già così tanta confidenza… Non mi avrebbe mai impedito di venirti a trovare, perché non oserebbe disobbedire alla sua contessa. Ma… A Hestìa e in altri villaggi si sentono storie tremende sulle ragazze povere a cui i gran signori danno troppa attenzione. La mamma non capisce cosa tu possa volere da me. La rassicura un po’ solo il fatto che tu non sia un uomo».

“Questo, poi, è da vedere” pensò Lilinka Nazali di sfuggita. Ma ebbe l’accortezza di non dirlo a voce alta. La confidenza di Kallistò l’aveva profondamente turbata. Anche offesa. Ma, allenata com’era da vent’anni a usare la ragione per cavalcare quelle tempeste emotive, cercò di chiamare a raccolta i pensieri. La mamma della ragazza non aveva poi tutti i torti.

«In effetti, di molti nobili non c’è da fidarsi, quando mettono gli occhi sulle contadine» ammise lentamente. «Lo so anch’io, purtroppo. Mia madre e io abbiamo dettato leggi più severe su questo genere di crimini… ma non giurerei che siano state troppo efficaci nei fatti». Deglutì.

«Però… Posso giurartelo: _io_ non ti farò _mai_ del male. Non _quel_ male e non apposta…»

Prese delicatamente fra le mani il viso di Kallistò: «Non sono perfetta. Sono permalosa, non ho un gran senso dell’umorismo… mi arrabbio facilmente e, spesso, sono più tagliente di quanto vorrei. Faccio fatica a capire al volo se le mie parole e i miei atteggiamenti possano offendere qualcuno… Ma non ho mai trattato le persone come giocattoli, quale che fosse la loro condizione rispetto alla mia. È proprio estraneo alla mia natura usare gli altri…»

Gli occhi di Kallistò, fissi nelle iridi rosa di Lilinka Nazali, rilucevano d’affetto: «Riferirò queste parole alla mamma… Spero che starà più tranquilla».

«Me la farai conoscere un giorno, magari» propose la contessa.

L’altra si schermì con un sorriso d’imbarazzo: «Anch’io verrò presentata a… a tua madre? A Nadia Satrinava di Vesuvia?»

«Se vuoi, sì».

Kallistò era incredula. Fino al giorno prima, era una contadinella che non usciva mai dal proprio villaggio. E ora… era un’amica del palazzo. C’era di che impazzire. Ma non era una pazzia spiacevole. Anche perché non era quello il suo primo pensiero. Quello che la magnetizzava realmente era quella bellissima e strana ragazza dalla pelle bruna, con un naso fiero e occhi tanto enigmatici, alta come una guardia di palazzo e perennemente in pantaloni come un cavaliere. Guardò i gloriosi ricci color porpora di Lilinka Nazali distendersi sullo sfondo del tramonto ed ebbe voglia di affondarvi le dita.

«Andiamo a sederci là!» propose la contessa, indicando uno dei salici presso la fontana. Anche se non lo sapeva, aveva scelto proprio quello sotto la cui chioma i suoi genitori, un tempo, si erano dichiarati il proprio amore.

Le due ragazze si sedettero su due pietre vicine, mentre i rami dell’albero ricadevano intorno a loro come una magnifica tenda. Kallistò pose in mezzo a loro il fagotto dei frutti di bosco; una per volta, cominciarono a pescare le piccole perle e a gustarne il sapore dolce-asprigno.

«Davvero squisiti!» si complimentò Lilinka Nazali.

«Oh, credo che tu sia abituata a mangiare di meglio!» si schermì l’altra.

«Ma questi… sono _speciali_ ». La contessa si fermò e fissò uno sguardo dritto come una lama negli occhi di Kallistò. Questa ne ebbe quasi un sussulto.

Un piacevole sudore freddo le imperlò la fronte, quando le lunghe dita di Lili tracciarono la linea della sua guancia. L’emozione sospesa nell’aria non lasciava adito a dubbi sul seguito.

Il loro primo bacio fu fresco e dalla dolcezza selvatica, come quei frutti di bosco. Le labbra di Lilinka Nazali erano forse un po’ troppo impetuose - ma Kallistò non vi fece caso subito. Le carezzò piano con la lingua.

Accanto a loro, la fontana cantava una sua umida canzone, stillando piacere cristallino. Le fronde del salice difendevano quella passione dall’indiscrezione delle ultime luci, mentre i loro cuori muovevano i primi timidi passi insieme, sull’orlo del tramonto.


End file.
